


You're Trembling

by herondick



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herondick/pseuds/herondick
Summary: Grace and Lucie did something they definitely weren't supposed to do: they brought Jesse back from the dead.
Relationships: Grace Blackthorn & Jesse Blackthorn, Grace Blackthorn/Lucie Herondale, Jesse Blackthorn/Lucie Herondale
Kudos: 23





	You're Trembling

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

Lucie couldn’t believe her eyes. Beside her, Grace was in the same shocked state. Lucie’s mind was trying to wrap around everything that had happened in the last few moments. The careful set-up, the words of necromancy, the witchlight going out, and the wind sweeping through the room like a storm. But most of all, Lucie could only remember one thought: we really shouldn’t be doing this.

Lucie’s mind was brought back into the present when she heard Grace speak. “I-,” she stammered. “I think I see his chest moving.”

Lucie said nothing. She was still shocked at what they had done. But she did walk a few steps closer to the boy on the bed. Grace was right, his chest did appear to be moving. Lucie leaned closer and stuck a hand in front of Jesse’s nose. Jesse was alive.

With a small gasp, Lucie jumped back and faced Grace. Finally, she said, “He’s breathing. I can feel him breathing.” Lucie’s voice was breathless and was slowly filling with exhaustion. The events of the evening had taken a lot out of her.

Grace walked forward, the sound of her heels loud in the room. She reached out a pale hand and placed it on Jesse’s chest. Lucie could see her hand move with his breathing. “I cannot believe we did it,” Grace said. “We brought him back, Lucie. My brother is back.”

“Well, he hasn’t even really moved yet,” Lucie replied. “I wouldn’t get your hopes up just yet.” Lucie knew it wasn’t like her to be so negative, but how was someone supposed to act after they had done what they did?

Grace was opening her mouth to speak when Jesse groaned. The sound wasn’t really human. Slowly, Jesse blinked his eyes open and looked around the room. He sat up and examined himself. Then, he looked at Grace and Lucie. “How is this possible?” he demanded.

Grace was the one who spoke. “We brought you back. We’ve been planning this for quite some time now.” She reached her hands out to Jesse but he flinched away. Grace looked hurt.

Lucie felt her body begin to shake. For so long, she had dreamt of this day. She had always expected that Jesse would be thankful, but now he just seemed angry. Lucie had to fight the urge to run out of the room.

Jesse reached a hand out to Grace. “I am sorry,” he said. “I’ve been dead for a while, so all of this is a little bit of a shock to me.” Slowly, he swung his legs off the bed and stood. He wobbled slightly, but quickly caught his balance.

Lucie’s body was shaking more than before as she spoke, “Do you- do you need anything?” She didn’t really know what was required of someone who had been dead for years.

Jesse chuckled softly. “No,” he said. He dropped Grace’s hand and walked towards Lucie. Lucie’s could hear her own breathing, loud and labored. She was trying to calm herself down, but was failing horribly. Jesse reached out a hand and traced a finger down her cheek. “You’re trembling,” he whispered.

Lucie took a deep breath. She raised her hand and placed it over Jesse’s, looking into his eyes. He was so alive. The could feel the warmth radiating from him. She gave him a soft smile. “Forgive me. It’s not every day I am around to witness someone come back from the dead.”

Jesse pulled her into a hug. Lucie’s breath caught in her chest as she felt his strong arms wrap around her small body. “Thank you,” Jesse said.

Lucie and Jesse stood in each other’s arms for a few more moments, before Grace interrupted. “She wasn’t the only one who did it, you know,” she said, obviously feeling left out.

Jesse pulled away from Lucie and wrapped Grace into a hug. Lucie felt cold now that Jesse’s warm body was gone from her. But, deep down, Lucie knew there would be many more hugs from Jesse. He was here and alive and breathing.

Lucie was no longer trembling.


End file.
